Partners
by skolefan
Summary: Past secrets are revealed that have drastic consequences for the Spencer, Quartermaine, and Corinthos families. Feedback appreciated
1. Beginning

Disclaimer: none of the characters are mine they belong to General Hospital  
  
A Partnership Develops  
  
Coleman pensively sat at his desk in the back room of Jake's. Suddenly he shook his head as if to dispel his thoughts then he slowly opened the top desk drawer and dropped the letter he had been reading inside. The letter was very short in fact it only had one line that stated, "I will be in Port Charles in two weeks - Jimmy". That name brought back so many memories, some good and some bad. Coleman thought enough of this and stood up to walk back into the main room of Jake's.  
  
Coleman nervously ran his hands through his hair as he walked into the bar. Turning his head towards the juke box, he noticed Sky sitting at one of the tables. Her back was to him, but he knew that it was her by her brilliant red hair and her posture. A smile quickly replaced the pensive look on his face. He approached her table determined to find out what she wanted.  
  
Sky did not know why she was sitting at Jake's yet again. Well that was not exactly true she wanted to enlist Coleman's expertise in digging up dirt and blackmail to help make her plan a success. The real question was why she desired Coleman as her partner, and that question she preferred not to answer. Sky heard someone approaching her table. She looked up and there he was, Coleman, as if her thoughts had conjured him. He smiled down at her which caused her heart to skip a beat. Why did he have that effect on her, Sky contemplated it was just inexplicable. In fact, he looked more unkempt than usual which was hard to do in Coleman's case.  
  
Coleman was amazed at how truly beautiful Sky was. She was wearing an aquamarine top that suited her coloring perfectly. His smile grew broader as he inquired, "What brings you by my humble establishment today princess?" Sky responded, "I was just in the neighborhood." Coleman laughed, "Ya right. This neighborhood is just up your ally." "Oh alright, I came to enlist your help with a little plan I have been thinking about." Sky answered. Coleman smirked, "It wouldn't involve any gun play would it? If so then count me out." Sky sarcastically stated, "No. The plan requires your area of expertise - blackmail." "Oh if that is all, then count me in who's the target and what is my take" Coleman asked. Sky smiled a sly smile and said, "Edward and potentially big." "Great, tell me your plan" Coleman stated as he sat down at the table.  
  
Coleman said, "Sounds like a workable plan Sky, in fact brilliant. I will see what I can find out. Let's shake on it partner." "Here's to us, partner" Sky answered as she shook Coleman's hand. The brief touch sent tingles up her arm and down her spine causing her to briefly look at the pool table. Noticing the direction of her gaze Coleman gave her a very seductive smile. Flustered Sky ended the handshake and immediately stood up. "Well Goodbye until tomorrow then" Sky softly murmured. Coleman appreciatively watched Sky leave the bar then picked up the phone to call in a couple of favors.  
  
The Next Day..  
  
The Brownstone  
  
Bobbi sat on her bed worrying about Luke. Lately, he seemed to be drowning in his sorrow over Laura. In fact, she wondered if he would ever recover from the loss. Bobbi decided that she needed to see him. As she came down the stairs, she noticed Lucas sitting on the couch.  
  
"Lucas, honey I may be gone a couple of hours. I am going to Luke's to check on your uncle. There is left over spaghetti in the fridge if you get hungry." Hurriedly, Bobbi went to the closet for her coat.  
  
"Okay mom. Good Luck" Lucas responded as Bobbi put on her coat and left.  
  
Luke's  
  
Luke sat at his desk drinking scotch. He was furious. He could not believe Nikolas; that ungrateful brat. Luke knew he would figure out a way to get power of attorney away from him. Actually he scheduled a meeting with Nikolas and Nikolas' attorney for tomorrow night maybe an opportunity would present itself. Nikolas did not understand what he and Laura meant to each other. He needed this for his own sanity otherwise he would literally go crazy because all connections to Laura would be lost.  
  
Thankfully the phone rang before he spiraled into the abyss that was calling out to him. "Hello!" he gruffly answered. "What did you say? He was what!!! When? Okay - yes fine. Thanks for letting me know." Great just what he wanted to hear, as if life was not complicated enough. He had to tell Barbara Jean as soon as possible.  
  
The upside of this situation, if there was one it would help take his mind off of Laura. He grabbed his jacket and headed toward the exit. Before he reached the door it opened and Bobbi walked into the office.  
  
"Luke, where are you going?" she asked  
  
"To see you" he replied with a worried look.  
  
Noticing Luke's expression Bobbi inquired, "What's wrong Luke?" Giving into her fear that something might have happened to Laura.  
  
"You will never believe the phone call I just received. Barbara Jean you better sit down."  
  
"Luke, what is it? Tell me what is wrong" Bobbi replied with a hint of panic in her voice.  
The Quartermaine's  
  
"Reginald!" yelled Edward "What is the matter with cook? This breakfast layout is paltry at best - No eggs! No sausage! No bacon!"  
  
Reginald retorted, "Alan told cook to cut back on foods high in cholesterol for the sake of your heart." He added under his breath "Why he bothered I will never know" as he left the room.  
  
Edward grimaced when he bit into the unbuttered whole grain toast. It was a sad day when he lost control of the Quartermaine household he thought to himself.  
  
Walking into the room, Alan noticed his annoyed father sitting on the sofa. Great Alan pondered he is not going to be very receptive to the dinner engagement that I am planning.  
  
"Good morning father."  
  
Standing up Edward ferociously replied, "What is good about it Alan?"  
  
"Father please, I would like to have at least one civil morning to enjoy my breakfast."  
  
"Fine Alan but enjoying breakfast is not going to be easy with this offering" Edward responded with a sweeping gesture of his arm over the buffet table.  
  
After several minutes, Alan decided this was as good a time as any to let his father know about the dinner party on Friday night. Both Sky and AJ stated they would attend. Once Alan told Edward, Edward gave the expected retort of "What! You invited your demon spawn and colossal mess-up to this house. Thanks for making my morning worse" and with that Edward stormed out of the room.  
  
The Lakehouse  
  
Sky was exhausted. After she had returned from Jake's last night, her father had called to invite her to dinner on Friday night. She told Alan that she would attend. As a result, she had one more thing to occupy her mind as if Coleman and Jax were not enough. Consequently, she tossed and turned all night.  
  
Sky told herself to get moving because she planned to meet with Coleman in about an hour, and she still needed to take shower and get dressed.  
  
Forty minutes later Sky was ready. She picked up her purse and walked outside just as AJ stepped out of his car. Wonderful I am going to be late Sky thought.  
  
"AJ, I can't talk right now. I have a meeting in which I am already running late. I really have to go." "Sky wait I have to talk to you about the dinner Friday." AJ rebutted as he gently grabbed her arm.  
  
"I am sorry AJ, really I am, but I do not have the time to discuss the dinner right now. Can you meet me at the grill for lunch - say one o'clock?"  
  
"Okay but you better not be late."  
  
"Thanks. See you at one."  
  
Sky unlocked her car and got in on the driver's side. She opened her purse to retrieve the directions to Coleman's. She really did not know if it was a good idea to meet at his place, but last night she had said that she wanted to meet someplace private; private enough that there was no chance any of her family members would interrupt. Coleman suggested his place which sounded perfect at the time. Now she had reservations because it could end up too private. Oh well too late now she reminded herself, with that thought, she started her car.  
  
Coleman's  
  
Coleman sat on the black leather sofa watching ESPN while he waited for Sky. She shocked him last night when she said yes to meeting at his place. She never wanted to come over even though he had suggested it to her several times. He guessed there was a first time for everything. He had been up until the wee hours of morning contemplating her plan against Edward and the letter he had received from Jimmy. He developed some interesting ideas regarding Edward, but he was still at a loss on what to do about Jimmy. A knock at the door startled him out of his rumination.  
  
"Good morning gorgeous. Me casa es su casa" he smugly smiled as Sky entered into his home.  
  
The appearance of his living room surprised Sky. The room did not resemble the flea market ensemble she expected. In fact, the décor was not horrible even tasteful if one liked overly masculine ambiances. A black leather sofa and recliner, glass wrought iron coffee and end tables, and a very large entertainment center comprised the furniture in the main area of the room. What appeared to be a hockey jersey and very old hockey sticks in glass case hung over the fireplace mantel. The room had three large windows, a picture window to the left of the front door and two long narrow windows on the side wall. A very nice gun display cabinet was positioned in between the two narrow windows. Overall the aesthetics of the room were pleasing.  
  
With an expression of surprise, Sky turned to face Coleman.  
  
"Not what you expected sweetheart" Coleman said with laughter in his voice.  
  
"Not even close" Sky snidely answered which caused Coleman to grin at her. Sky really wished he would not smile at her like that because every time he did she lost her train of thought.  
  
Annoyed with herself Sky rudely stated, "Listen Coleman, I am meeting AJ at one o'clock so I do not have a lot of time. Shall we get down to business?"  
  
In a mockingly business like tone, Coleman answered, "Sure honey. I called in a few favors last night. A friend of mine will tail the old geezer until we can find something to latch onto. Meanwhile, let me run some ideas by you regarding Edward. A few of my ideas are pretty straight forward and simple while others are a little more complicated."  
  
"Shoot" Sky responded as she sat on the sofa with Coleman quickly joining her.  
  
"Several of your ideas sound fantastic especially your last idea. Do you think you could actually implement it?" Sky enthusiastically questioned Coleman after discussing multiple options with him over the last half hour.  
  
"No problem but it may take a little money to get the ball rolling" Coleman responded.  
  
Sky gave him a conspiratorial smile and said "Just let me know how much and when you need it."  
  
God when she got that naughty look in her eye and smiled at him like that all Coleman could think about was kissing those incredible lips. Moreover, Coleman's reflection on said lips brought to his mind all the incredible things she could do with them which caused an immediate physical reaction from him.  
  
Sky immediately recognized the desire in Coleman's eyes resulting in a similar reaction in her. The attraction she felt for Coleman was completely incomprehensible to Sky. All she knew was she had to have him at that moment and before she realized what she was doing she had moved closer to him. She grabbed the nape of his neck to pull him in for a kiss. It never felt like she could get close enough to him even when she wrapped her body around him. She just wanted to consume and be consumed by him in that moment.  
  
Sky tasted wonderful. Coleman felt like he had died and gone to heaven. He gently laid Sky back onto the sofa and from there passion overtook them.  
  
Sometime later, Sky propped her chin up on her right hand while her left hand idly played with the hair on Coleman's chest. Coleman causally ran his right hand up and down Sky's back. They were stilled lying on the sofa with Sky on top of Coleman. Sky glanced up and noticed a picture on Coleman's end table. The picture included a man and woman standing in front of a Harley Davidson Motorcycle. The man had long dark hair pulled back in a ponytail and a very full mustache much like the biker guy from the village people. He was dressed in dirty jeans and a black leather vest. The woman was a stunningly beautiful blond. Her hair appeared to be curly. She was dressed in cutoffs and a halter top. Sky was intrigued. "Coleman, who are those people in the picture on your end table?" Sky asked  
  
"What picture?"  
  
"This picture" Sky answered as she reached over Coleman's head for it.  
  
"They are nobody. I liked the Harley hence the display of the picture." Coleman responded in a very secretive way.  
  
"I do not believe you. First of all half the bike is covered by the people standing in front of it, and second you seem very defensive about it."  
  
"Just drop it okay."  
  
Before Sky could ask why, her cell phone rang. "You better get that Sky." Sky sat up and reached for her purse. "Hello" she said into the phone.  
  
"Sky, where in the hell are you. I have been sitting at the Grille for the last half hour. I told you that I needed to talk to you about Friday and asked you not to be late." AJ shouted from the other end.  
  
"Calm down AJ, my meeting took longer than I expected. I am sorry that I did not call you. Stay put I should be there in about 20 minutes." Sky hung up the phone and then added "Coleman, I have to go meet AJ, but believe me I will find out about that picture and why you are so defensive about it."  
  
Once Sky had dressed and had left to go meet AJ, Coleman sat down on the recliner with the picture. He stared at the picture for what seemed like an eternity. Finally he asked the picture, "Tell me what am I going to do now Jimmy" of course he expected now response. 


	2. Meetings

Part 3  
  
Later the same day.  
  
PC Grille  
  
Sky hurriedly entered the PC Grille spotting AJ instantly since he sat at the table closest to the restaurant's entrance. AJ definitely looked upset. Sky quickly took the seat across from him and smiled apologetically when AJ arched his right eyebrow and frowned at her.  
  
Looking at AJ, Sky had a faint twinge of guilt. "AJ, I am sorry about my meeting running longer than I expected. So tell me what is so urgent about the dinner Friday night?"  
  
AJ nodded his head accepting Sky's apology. "Sky, listen I did not mean to sound so harsh on the phone earlier. The thing is we have a limited amount of time to take advantage of some information I just found out about Grandfather. It seems that he has been in secret communication with Tracy and that could.."  
  
Taken by surprise, Sky interrupted AJ. "You mean Tracy your aunt? Ned's mother? The woman grandfather may despise as much if not more than me?"  
  
"Exactly!" lowering his voice AJ added "the only reason the old man would ever willing deal with Tracy is if he had some nefarious plan afoot. I am thinking it may have something to do with Ned taking control of ELQ and booting grandfather out on his rear end. If that is true, then ELQ may be in a vulnerable position soon with all the infighting between Ned, Tracy, and grandfather which only means good things for you and me. You see if Tracy and grandfather have a plan to remove Ned it will eventually work to our advantage because either one of them is liable to back stab the other."  
  
Sky slyly whispered back. "AJ this is even better than I imagined. Ned and grandfather possibly weakened at the same time but why is Friday night so important?"  
  
"Well that is simple dear sister, Friday night gives us the perfect opportunity to churn the waters so to speak," in an even more subdued voice AJ continued "here is what I propose we do."  
  
Once AJ finished informing Sky of his game plan for Friday night, she nodded her head in agreement. "Count me in."  
  
Sky was ecstatic. She could not remember when the pieces of a plan started to come together so fast and smooth. Actually, this information may provide Coleman the leverage he required to begin the movement against grandfather. Of course AJ did not need to know about Coleman's involvement or her ultimate goal. Moreover, she decided she would add a personal touch to Friday night allowing her to invite Coleman, hopefully without AJ getting suspicious.  
  
Port Charles Docks.  
  
Andy was bored out of his mind. Here he was standing behind a freakin bush on the Elm Street Pier spying on an old man. He had been following the old geezer ever since the old guy had left the Quartermaine compound. Man he sure hoped he discovered something soon to give to Coleman because he didn't know how many days he could put up with this crap. The guy had been busy today but so far every where he went was less than exciting.  
  
Right now the old coot sat on a bench staring out at a horrendous shipping crane in the harbor. Andy swore that if the old man started to talk to himself he was done and the hell with Coleman. Who was he kidding if he abandoned his assignment Coleman would skin him alive figuratively speaking and he would still owe him.  
  
Just then a petite blond sat next to Mr. Quartermaine and kissed him on the cheek. EWWW Andy thought. Wait a minute wasn't the blonde Faith Roscoe. Well well well his assignment was starting to get interesting.  
  
Now what would a legit business tycoon have to do with a small time mob queen. Unfortunately he could not hear their conversation. Before he could reposition himself, the conversation was over and both Faith and Mr. Quartermaine stood up and walked in opposite directions. Andy slowly followed the old guy wondering where the next stop would be. This information should help clear his debt to Coleman.  
  
The PC Modern Art Museum  
  
Coleman sat at one of the tall coffee house tables in the mezzanine waiting for Cheryl. He had stopped in the last week while Sky talked to Jax and thought it was a great meeting place. Looking around he observed some of the pieces on display in the mezzanine. Man he really didn't get modern art in his opinion most of these pieces hardly qualified as art.  
  
Coleman caught sight of Cheryl entering the museum and waved her over to his table. Cheryl had been a stripper at his club several years ago while she was in college. In fact, Coleman helped introduce Bree to Cheryl. Therefore, Cheryl gratefully provided him with several lucrative tips over the years as a result of her business. Last week she called to let him know that she was meeting with a known corporate raider named Jasper Jacks and asked if he was interested in gaining some information on him. Coleman could not believe his luck at the time and of course he said yes.  
  
Coleman decided several weeks ago, especially after the day at the cottage with Sky, that Jax must go -- preferably thousands of miles away. Over the last twenty-four hours he had been preoccupied with thoughts of Jimmy and Sky's attack on Edward, he completely forgot about his meeting with Cheryl until she called this afternoon.  
  
Cheryl took a seat across from Coleman. "So tell me Cheryl did you find out anything interesting on the Aussie?"  
  
"Let me see. Well he likes to play the romantic even though he tried to deny it. Also, he was not bad in the sack though he did seem preoccupied." Cheryl laughing said trying to get an annoyed reaction from Coleman which worked.  
  
"Listen Cheryl, I am not interested in his sexual proclivities unless they are truly perverse and could be used against him."  
  
"I know - I know. I just wanted to annoy you a little bit for forgetting about our meeting." Cheryl replied with a smirk.  
  
"Well it worked so Ha Ha. Okay seriously what little juicy tidbits do you have for me today - Remember I will make it worth your while."  
  
"Look I didn't have much time before he met me in his hotel suit. However, I think I may have come across a couple things that may interest you. First, it seems that he and some guy named Ned Ashton are planning on making a move against Sonny Corinthos. It appears like they are in co- hoots to take over some dock project that could result in Sonny losing millions and much of his control over the pier. Second, he had a telegram from someone named Jerry Jax about some secret meeting. The preceding is all I got before he came in and we got down to business."  
  
Coleman leaned back in his chair placing his right index finger over his lips. "Hmmm. Interesting. Thanks Cheryl." Meanwhile Cheryl glanced down at her watch.  
  
"Anytime honey. Listen, I have to get going I got a date." Cheryl said as she blew him a kiss goodbye.  
  
Coleman did not know how he could use the information yet to drive Jax out of town but he would think of a way. He paid for his coffee then swaggered out of museum in time to see Andy following Edward into the Port Charles Hotel. He followed. Andy stood by a potted tree in the foyer of the hotel. Coleman walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. Startled Andy turned around realizing it was only Coleman he let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Man you won't believe who the old geezer met with on the docks, Coleman." Andy proceeded to tell Coleman every detail.  
  
"Are you sure it was Faith Roscoe? Describe the woman to me." Andy complied.  
  
The description Andy gave sounded like the woman that had approached him at Kelly's several weeks ago. He had helped Faith set up Jason and Courtney in order to upset Sonny. Faith had paid him $50K and promised no one would be injured which he could guarantee if he was involved. However, neither the money offer nor Courtney was the primary reason why he joined in on the scheme. The real reason was to distract Sonny; he had not forgotten Sonny's not so subtle death threat at the trial. He figured internal problems within Sonny's ranks could reduce the probability of the threat being carried out.  
  
Nodding his he head, Coleman replied, "Sounds like her. Thanks Andy. We're even now."  
  
Sky and AJ stepped from the elevator as Edward was trying to get in. "Move out of my way you worthless brats." Edward grumbled. "No problem grandfather." Sky drawled out. She and AJ gave each other conspiring looks as their grandfather disappeared behind the elevator doors. "See you on Friday" they both said at once.  
  
Coleman heard Sky's voice speaking to Edward. He glanced towards the elevators noticing she was with AJ. He waited for AJ to leave before he approached Sky.  
  
"Coleman, I have discovered an interesting fact about my grandfather today." Sky whispered as she pulled him into a secluded section of the hotel lobby.  
  
"You're not the only one. Let's get out of here and compare notes."  
  
"Sounds good to me. Oh by the way, you are invited to a dinner party on Friday. I will give you the details later."  
  
Luke's Bar  
  
Bobbi started to fire questions at Luke "Okay Luke I am sitting. What has happened to Laura? Has she gotten worse?" he shakes his head. "Is it Lucky or LuLu?" he shakes his head again. "Tell me what is going on?"  
  
Putting his finger against Bobbi's lips, Luke responded, "Ssh Barbara Jean the phone call had nothing to do with Laura or the kids more like our ancient past coming back to haunt us. All the way back to our Florida days."  
  
Blinking confusedly Bobbi said, "You've lost me Luke."  
  
"Well remember the bloke you testified against say about 25 years ago - you know the one you helped send to prison - he got paroled last week. I don't think that he would come seeking you out after all these years. Hell he probable has no idea of where you are but to be on the safe side I thought we should prepare ourselves in case I am wrong."  
  
Apprehensively Bobbi asked "You really don't think that he would want payback, Luke?"  
  
"To tell you the truth, I don't know what he will do. He was always a little crazy when we ran with each other you know stealing and such. I even remember him joining a crazy ass biker club down in Florida. Also there is the whole thing involving Luann and Ruby. I honestly can't imagine prison mellowing him out."  
  
"My God Luke, you don't think he knows about you know what? I mean Luann would not have told him. I know that she was very upset at me for testifying at the murder trial as well as other things. She couldn't have, I mean she did disappear right after the trial. Ruby figured she probably came to a bad end which she always regretted and who knows what happened to her son. Tell me I am panicking for nothing Luke." Bobbi desperately cried out.  
  
"I wish I could Barbara Jean but don't worry I can take care of this situation." Luke tried unsuccessfully to console Bobbi.  
  
The Morgan / Chorinthos Warehouse  
  
Sonny felt the fear for his family rise up in him. Fear was becoming his constant companion. He knew cosmic retribution waited for him around every corner for the life he had chosen. He did not want to contemplate the likely result of Jason's relationship with Courtney. Carly was correct when she yelled at him for his hypocrisy, but he had to keep his family safe. He wanted Courtney to remain unpolluted by his life. On top of his problems with Jason, Sonny worried about Rick Lansing. Rick had an agenda which remained a mystery. Furthermore, Faith and Ned were conspiring against him and possibly Jax.  
  
Thinking about possible conspiracies against him, reminded him of the trial. AJ as much as admitted that he, Sky, and Coleman had set up the whole Ida thing. He understood AJ's and Sky's motives but Coleman was another story. Coleman was an opportunist at best. The guy blackmailed Courtney into stripping, stalked her per AJ's orders, and tried to help get Jason and Brenda convicted.  
  
Coleman was another name Sonny needed to add to his watch list. He called Benny into his office and requested him to do a belated search into Coleman's past. He wanted to know if Coleman was the two bit player he seemed or if there was more to the story.  
  
His head was starting to hurt. He had to talk to Jason about everything that was going on. 


	3. Friday

Part 4  
  
Friday  
  
The Lakehouse - 2PM  
  
Sky sat at the table finishing her sandwich. Looking at the clock she realized Coleman would arrive in about 15 minutes. They were scheduled to review the details of the plan for tonight. Taking the last few bites of her lunch Sky stood up to take her plate to the kitchen. Sky could not believe how fast the day was moving. She had been out most of the morning and early part of the afternoon hence the late lunch.  
  
First, she decided to attend an AA meeting at to the community center because she could not allow her craving for a drink destroy everything she was working towards. After the meeting, she stopped at Wyndam's to buy a shirt for Coleman. She asked him to dress appropriately emphasizing he should wear a suit. She knew he had one but Lord only knew what kind of shirt he would wear with it. After all, he usually leaned towards the outrageously tacky. Finally, she went by the dry cleaners to pick up her dress for this evening.  
  
Coleman knocked on the door and heard Sky yell come in. "Hello honey. Are you ready to finely tune the details for this evening?" Coleman drawled as he removed his jacket and draped it across the back of the chair.  
  
"You bet I am. Take a seat. Wait a minute, why are you not wearing a suit? I clearly remembered asking you to wear one." Standing up, Sky placed her hands on her hips in annoyance.  
  
"Hey, hold on don't get your undies in a twist. The dinner party does not start until 6:00 and by the way a freshly pressed suit is in the back seat of my car. I did not have time to dress after I picked it up from the dry cleaners okay. Now calm down. Here let me get that chair for you." Coleman said as he pulled a chair out for Sky.  
  
"Sorry, I guess I am a little nervous about tonight. Okay let's go over your primary mission for this evening. We agreed the other day that we needed a mole working for us at the Quartermaines." Coleman shook his head in agreement. Sky leaned forward and added "I want you to pay very close attention to the staff and see who may be an ideal recruit. I have a couple of possibilities. Meanwhile, I will pry out of grandfather who his social secretary or administrative assistant is. AJ is going to intentionally antagonize Ned and grandfather hoping either one will let something important slip. Of course to explain your presence with me, I will pretend to be drunk and devastated over Jax. I will tell everyone you are my only friend and with a family like them I should get all the friendly support I can. Oh and remember to annoy Monica just for the hell of it." Coleman flashed a smile at the line about Monica.  
  
Coleman and Sky continued to discuss their goals for the evening, laughing several times as Coleman suggested more and more outrageous behavior for them to adopt to make their act "convincing".  
  
The Penthouse - 3PM  
  
Carly and Sonny were angrily discussing Jason and Courtney when Max announced the arrival of Bobbi. Sonny told Carly that he no longer wanted to discuss Jason, and he abruptly left to go to the warehouse. Bobbi stared at Carly with a questioning look.  
  
Exasperated Carly said, "Sonny can be so pigheaded, but he knows that I am right that is why he left in a hissy fit." Nicer Carly continued, "So what can I do for you mother?"  
  
"Nothing honey, I just wanted to come by and see you. Since your club opening we have not spent much time together and I missed you" replied Bobbi.  
  
"Well I have missed you too." Carly said walking over to Bobbi to give her a hug. Upon closer inspection Carly asked, "Mom are your sure nothing is bothering you, you seem a little edgy. If you are worried about me and Sonny don't. Sonny will come to his senses eventually."  
  
"Oh, I know that honey. Really I'm fine. Could we sit down and catch up with each other - maybe break out that stash of candy you have hidden somewhere." Laughing Carly joined Bobbi on the sofa.  
  
Bobbi looked at her daughter who reminded her of herself at that age. She loved Carly and yes they did have their ups and downs but she would try her hardest to make sure Carly did not get hurt. Unfortunately, Bobbi thought she may not be able to prevent it, she only hoped it would not severe the relationship they worked so hard to build.  
  
Morgan / Corinthos Warehouse 4PM  
  
Frustrated, Sonny paced back and forth in his office. Why wouldn't Carly understand he was only trying to do what was right for his family. He heard a timid knock at the door. "Come in!" he shouted.  
  
"Sir, I don't mean to interrupt but you had asked me to look into Coleman's past for you." Sonny nodded for Benny to continue. "Well, I have the preliminary report sir. I have to say that we don't have much to go on. It seems he arrived in Port Charles sometime between fall of 1999 and spring of 2000. He actually took over the management of the Oasis in November of 2000. From what we could find out, it appears that he may have won the title to the club in a poker game the guy who lost claimed that Coleman cheated. There are no existing records we could find for a Coleman Radcliff before 1999. Oh I almost forgot, he did make a visit to a prison in the Florida Panhandle in August of 1999. Unfortunately, who he visited is unknown because the guard on duty did not log in the name. That's it"  
  
"Thanks Benny. Keep digging." Impatiently, Sonny ran his hands through his hair. Great it seemed that every time he turned around mysterious people with mysterious agendas popped up first Rick and now Coleman.  
  
The Lakehouse 5PM - 6PM  
  
Sky reached into her bedroom closet for her dress. Luckily for her Coleman was waiting patiently in the living room. Well maybe not patiently, she could tell that he was flipping through channels by the sounds emitting from her television. Sky laughed as she recalled the what-the-hell expression on Coleman's face when she handed him the shirt she had bought for him  
  
Sky had chosen to wear a silk midnight blue cocktail dress with spaghetti straps to the dinner party. She elegantly swept her hair away from her face but left it hanging loosely in the back. Tonight, she kept her jewelry simple with a single diamond pendant necklace and diamond earrings.  
  
She walked into the bathroom to put on the finishing touches to her makeup. As she applied her lipstick, she noticed with a forlorn expression the diamond engagement ring and wedding band that Jax had given her. The rings symbolized all the promises made that never came to fruition. Tears pooled in the corner of her eyes. Damn it she wanted a drink to help ease the pain of remembering. Not tonight she told herself, think about revenge on Edward. She closed her eyes and murmured over and over stay strong, stay strong, stay strong. She realized in that moment she would not be pretending tonight about her devastation regarding Jax. He had broken her heart. Sadly shaking her head Sky slowly removed the rings. She did not want those memories tonight instead she wanted to focus on the promises she had made to herself. She pulled a tissue from the box by the sink and wiped the tear marks from her face then carefully reapplied her make up.  
  
Coleman wondered what was taken Sky so long. It was almost 5:45. He stood up, walked to the bedroom door, and knocked. "Sky are you okay? We need to get moving it is already 5:45."  
  
Sky opened the door. Coleman was breathless for a moment. She looked ravishing. The midnight blue dress accentuated the smooth alabaster of her skin and the vibrancy of her hair perfectly. Sky smiled as she smoothed the collar of the gray shirt she had bought him. The shirt went very well with the Charcoal Gray suit he wore.  
  
Coleman offered his arm and said "Shall we go my lady?" Sky nodded her head yes.  
  
The Quartermaines  
  
Monica and Alan were in the den waiting for the rest of the dinner guests to arrive. "I am hoping that you don't expect tonight to go smoothly Alan. I mean Edward and Ned have been harping at each other for days about an ELQ harbor project involving Jax. Then AJ came by earlier looking like the cat that ate the canary. And in all probability Sky will show up drunk."  
  
"Monica, could you at least try to be positive about tonight. I mean the reason I invited everyone to dinner was let them know about Emily coming home next week. I am sure the news of Emily's return will keep everyone civil to each other."  
  
"Well, I hope you are right." Monica sighed.  
  
Edward and Lilah were the first to join Alan and Monica in the den. Edward grumbled, "So, Alan, tell me why you insisted on this dinner party tonight." Monica rolled her eyes at Edward from her position on the coach. Patting Edward's hand Lilah said "Now now dear calm down and let yourself enjoy the evening." Alan replied, "Father, I will tell you once every one arrives, but I know you will like what I have to say."  
  
They heard the doorbell ring and Reginald sarcastically say, "Welcome AJ. Nice to see you as always. Everyone is in the den." AJ condescendingly patted Reginald on back as he replied, "Thank you my good man" then arrogantly entered the den.  
  
Lilah smiled at AJ. "I am so glad you came tonight, AJ." Edward grunted and waved his hand dismissively at AJ. "Nice to see you too grandfather. So dad what is with the dinner?" Alan responded "I will tell everyone once Sky and Ned arrive." AJ nodded his head in acceptance and poured himself a glass of water. Just then Ned arrived and thanked Reginald as he was directed towards the den.  
  
"Hello. So what is the occasion?" Ned questioned as he took a seat in the chair closest to the door. Again Alan mentioned how he would tell the purpose of the dinner to everyone once Sky arrived. As Alan finished Big Alice entered with a plate of appetizers. She set the tray down on the table and moved off to the corner of the room.  
  
Another 20 minutes passed before the doorbell rang again. Everyone turned towards the den entrance with expectation. What they saw was Coleman with what appeared to be an intoxicated Sky. Everyone had a reaction. AJ worried about the plan. Monica pointedly glanced at Alan with a look of I told you so. Alan showed disappointment and concern for Sky. Ned shook his head sadly. Edward angrily looked at his watch. Lilah sighed. Big Alice and Reginald thought that it was like any other night at the Quartermaines.  
  
"Hello family!" Sky stated as she dramatically waved her arms around. The looks Sky and he received from the rest of Quartermaine clan nearly had Coleman laughing out loud. He had to bite the inside of his lip to prevent it. Alan gently took Sky by the arm and led her away from Coleman. Coleman meanwhile headed towards the appetizers.  
  
"Sky, why did you bring Cole? This is a family dinner." Alan asked concerned.  
  
"I know. I know this family and thought I might need a friendly shoulder to cry on later." Sky pathetically answered.  
  
Edward abruptly said "Well Alan Sky is present so tell us why you invited everyone here."  
  
Since Alan was preoccupied with Sky, Monica replied instead, "Emily is coming home next week." Edward proclaimed that was the best news he had heard in a long time. Ned and AJ nodded their head in agreement. Lilah told everyone that the news was definitely a reason for celebration. Sky was reservedly happy that Emily was okay enough to come home. Coleman continued to eat appetizers.  
  
A few moments later cook announced that dinner was ready. Everyone withdrew to the dining room. Cook had prepared salmon, asparagus, and new potatoes as the main course. The meal proceeded like most Quartermaine family events, loudly. Throughout the meal AJ mocked Ned for getting involved with a mobster's widow especially since he blamed the mob for killing Christina and now he was introducing the mob into baby Christina's life. Ned told AJ to mind his own business and argued with Edward about Jax being involved in the harbor project. Sky slyly got Edward to tell her who he currently hired to schedule appointments on his calendar. AJ mentioned Tracy to Edward and went on and on about how he wished she was there to cause havoc for grandfather. Alan and Monica bickered. Lilah ignored the conversations. Reginald left the room. Big Alice and Coleman observed.  
  
Fortunately, everyone survived the meal and prepared to make their departures. As Coleman helped Sky with her coat, he whispered in her ear that Big Alice could be the primary candidate for their mole and that he would have Andy follow her to see if she was accessible. Sky squeezed Coleman's arm and said she got the information on Edward. Coleman also noted to himself everything else he observed from reactions of Ned and Edward at the mention of Faith and the disagreement between them about Jax's involvement in the dock project to the subtle innuendos from AJ about Tracy. Overall, the dinner party had been a success.  
  
The Lakehouse  
  
Instead of being intoxicated on alcohol, Sky felt drunk on the power provided by a game well played. She and Coleman had left the party with all the information they desired.  
  
She glanced at her partner in crime as he pulled into the driveway. She could feel the heat radiating off of his body as he reached down and shifted the car into park. Coleman turned towards Sky. Their eyes locked. Sky ran her tongue across her lips causing Coleman's eyes to fixate on her mouth breaking the earlier hypnotic spell cast by their eye contact. Sky seductively leaned forward purposefully exposing her cleavage as she breathlessly whispered "let's go inside."  
  
They were barely inside the door when Coleman reached for her. Sky deftly avoided his grasp and playfully backed away from him until her foot touched the landing stairs by the dining room table. She turned around and walked up the two steps. Then she coyly turned hear head over her right shoulder and winked at him. Gradually she slipped her coat off her shoulders and allowed it to pool around her feet.  
  
Coleman needed no other invitation. He approached Sky from behind, lifted her hair, and gently ran his tongue down the side of her neck. With a deep moan in her throat, Sky turned to face him. Coleman maneuvered her backwards until her back touched the support beam on the landing. All the while, he softly kissed her neck, ear, chin, and nose but he pointedly ignored her lips. Finally, Sky could stand it no longer and roughly weaved her hands through his hair and pulled his mouth to hers.  
  
Sky felt a pulsating desire run through her as their tongues waged a battle of strikes and counterstrikes. Coleman's hands expertly moved over her body causing her to moan with pleasure. She ached to feel his flesh against hers. Consequently, she tore at his jacket and shirt with her hands. Coleman obligated her by stepping back and removing both garments. Once he was naked from the waist up, Coleman returned to Sky pushing her up against the support beam.  
  
Shivers of anticipation raced through Sky's body as she felt the firmness of the support beam behind her and the hardness of Coleman pressing against her. She leaned away from the beam to give Coleman access to the zipper at the back of her dress. Picking up her hint, he slowly unzipped her dress and gently pulled the straps down her arms. Sky literally shook with desire.  
  
She urgently removed his belt and unbuttoned his slacks. Coleman stepped out of his slacks and kicked them across the room. Soon no clothing barriers remained.  
  
Coleman's hands encircled Sky's waist as he lifted her off the floor. As a result, Sky wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Coleman braced both himself and Sky against the support beam. Coleman slightly shifted Sky's body so he could enter her. Sky welcomed him in with a cry of pleasure. Coleman began to move slowly savoring the feeling of her body enveloping him. Tempo increased until Sky clung to him silently begging for release which came in the form of a stormy torrent that simultaneously cared them over the edge.  
  
The rest of the evening moved to the bedroom. 


	4. Revelations

Part 5  
  
Club 101  
  
Sky proudly moved about her office at Club 101. It had been ten days since her last drink, a great accomplishment. In addition, she made sure she attended an AA meeting everyday for the past week. Surprisingly, the only person she told about going to AA was Coleman. Ironically, she fully trusted him with all her secrets even though their association had started out with him blackmailing her. Now, Sky knew she could count on Coleman. Furthermore, she never had to put on a show for him because he already had seen her at her worst and still liked her. Anyhow she knew that if she tried to pretend with him he would see past it because you could not kid a kidder. Consequently, they did not play games with each other which worked out shockingly well in Sky's opinion.  
  
In fact, if everything went according to plan she would have exactly what she wanted within a few months, sole ownership of the Port Charles Hotel and grandfather declared mentally incompetent. Sky smiled to herself as she thought about the consequences of Edward being declared senile. First he would be forced to resign his powerful board positions at General Hospital and ELQ among others. Second he would lose much of the influence he currently welded against city officials throughout Port Charles. Sky laughed with joy at these thoughts as she repeatedly tossed a paperweight between her hands.  
  
Thanks to Coleman's associate Andy, Big Alice was firmly planted as the mole at the Quartermaine's. Andy had followed Big Alice for days before he discovered that she used to be on Sonny Corinthos' payroll. How he found out Sky did not know. Fortunately, the information provided Coleman and Sky with a perfect opportunity. Coleman suggested that Andy approach Big Alice as one of Sonny's henchmen and offer her a sum of money to take on a new assignment at the Quartermaines. She agreed and Andy established himself as her contact. Now they had their mole and Big Alice did not even realize that it was them rather than Sonny who hired her. Perfection.  
  
To further advance the plan, Sky had visited Alan at General Hospital a few days ago. While she was there she managed to still a prescription pad from his office. Coleman had filled a prescription yesterday that would help them move against Edward.  
  
In addition, Coleman dug up dirt on Edward's administrative assistant. He had called her on Tuesday to blackmail her into faxing a copy of Edward's weekly schedule to the Kinko's around the corner from Club 101. He had the fax sent in Tina's name, one of the dancers who worked at the Oasis. For a small sum of money, Tina readily agreed to pick up the fax and deliver it to Club 101 every Monday.  
  
Sky also agreed to team up with AJ to help him regain control of ELQ. As a result, AJ agreed to sell Sky the Port Charles Hotel once he reestablished himself as CEO. AJ believed the key to ELQ was the current dock project, Sky concurred. In fact, the dock project would provide AJ with ELQ as well as revenge on Sonny. Sky recalled grandfather mentioning at the dinner party Jax and Ned's involvement with the project and decided that AJ controlling it would work to her advantage as well.  
  
The only thing missing from making the plan complete was a psychiatrist to declare grandfather mentally incompetent. She would worry about that later.  
  
Port Charles Hotel  
  
Edward decided he needed to pay Faith a visit. He had originally planned on Faith distracting Ned away from ELQ and involving him in her world of organized crime. He figured that once the board of directors realized that Ned was so focused on revenge against Sonny and the crime world they would remove him as CEO.  
  
Unfortunately, Ned and Jax were making successful inroads into the dock project which would substantially increase ELQ's bottom line. If Ned and Jax accomplished obtaining the project then there was no way the board would fire Ned. Consequently, Edward resorted going to Tracy in order to hinder Ned and Jax's progress on the project. Now he was in bed literally with a she devil. He knew Tracy would realize that whoever in the family controlled the dock project would control ELQ. Unfailingly she would make a bid for the project herself. Edward did not know yet how he would counter attack when Tracy made her move.  
  
Edward still wanted Faith to distract Ned. However, he must tell her she to use any means necessary to turn Ned's focus away from the dock project even if that meant baby Christina. Using baby Christina had its merits; however, several roadblocks could hinder such a solution. One problem was if Faith could calm her blood lust for Sonny long enough to appropriately respond to his new plan. Another was if Faith could make Ned trust her around the baby. He would soon find out about the first problem.  
  
Kelly's  
  
Rick was furious. Everything he had tried over the past months had come to naught. He needed access to Sonny's network especially the Port Charles docks and his islands. Rick had painstakingly set up Alcazar's murder in order to take over Alcazar's operation.  
  
"Dammit" Rick yelled as he through a glass against the wall.  
  
He needed access to Sonny's islands because they would provide the perfect staging area for the gun running operation. Access to the Port Charles docks would only enhance the smuggling operation. Unfortunately, Rick could not approach Sonny directly because Sonny refused to be involved in any type of smuggling due to heightened security resulting from 9/11.  
  
How Sonny kept control of his organization was beyond Rick's comprehension. Rick knew that success in this type of business required risk and ruthlessness. Sonny was too emotional and had too much to lose.  
  
Rick angrily paced back and forth deluding himself into believing that the only reason he was angry at Sonny was due to his business plans. However, his anger was not strictly about business but also very personal.  
  
New York  
  
AJ was meeting Tracy at the Ritz hotel at 4:00 PM. He decided to approach her regarding the dock project. When he was CEO of ELQ several years ago, they had worked many very successful deals together. Currently, he wanted to find out exactly how she was involved with grandfather and if she would be problem when he made his move on the project. He recognized that Tracy could not be trusted but then again neither could he. The grandfather clock in the hotel lobby chimed 4:00 PM. AJ looked up from his paper to see Tracy approaching him. He stood up to meet her. "Hello Aunt Tracy" AJ said as he kissed her on the check. "AJ" she coolly replied.  
  
General Hospital  
  
Luke rushed over to the nurse's station where Bobbi and Amy busily filled out hospital charts. "Barbara Jean, do you have a moment? It is very important that I talk to you in private." Amy perked up to listen for any juicy tidbit she might overhear.  
  
Bobbi nervously replied, "Ah Amy I will be back in a minute. Follow me Luke." Bobbi took Luke by the arm and proceeded to lead him to the waiting room section of the ER. "Tell me what is so urgent, Luke." Bobbi whispered.  
  
"He is coming here Barbara Jean! Jimmy is on his way to Port Charles. I got confirmation this morning that he took the bus and should be arriving shortly" whispered Luke urgently.  
  
"Are your sure?" Bobbi asked with panic in her voice. With a worried look, Luke nodded his head yes. "What are we going to do, Luke?"  
  
Quartermaines  
  
Alan and Monica excitedly opened the door to the Q mansion. Emily looked around the foyer as they entered. Her parents were being a little overbearing which she had fully expected. As she took everything in, Emily thought to herself that it all seemed the same but she felt an unexplained difference that confused her.  
  
She had been gone for a long time, and she distinctly got the sensation that all was not well at home. Feeling the unspoken tension, she knew adjustment back into her old life would be difficult. It had been so peaceful when she was away. Now she had to deal with her family and with her feelings about Zander.  
  
She knew that she could not put off seeing Zander. She just did not know how meeting with him would affect her. She told herself she would worry about that tomorrow for now she wanted to get settled into her room. "Mom - dad would you mind if I went to my room to rest?" Alan and Monica replied that was fine and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
PC Bus Station  
  
An imposing man in his mid to late fifties stepped off a bus arriving from Florida. He had short dark hair peppered liberally with grey and a long thick goatee. He stood well over six feet, and he had a very powerful looking physique. He was dressed casually in a black t-shirt and black jeans that stretched tightly over thick biceps and muscular thighs respectively. His right forearm bore a large tattoo of two bones crossing to from an X with a rattlesnake intertwined around it. He glanced around the bus depot with cold dark brown eyes. The overall combination of these attributes made for a very intimidating presence. As a result, many of the people in the station gave him a wide berth as he walked by them.  
  
Welcome to Port Charles he told himself. He had several people to look up while in town the first being his son Coleman.  
  
Taking in his surroundings, he headed towards the payphones. Once there, he lit a cigarette picked up a phone and dialed.  
  
Jake's  
  
Coleman slowly hung up the phone. His father otherwise known as Jimmy had arrived. Memories of his childhood flashed through his mind.  
  
At age 12 his dad went to prison, and at age 16 his mom died. Coleman grew up in Florida. He remembered worshipping his father as well as fearing him. His dad had belonged to a motorcycle gang that was extremely rough. He recalled going on trips with his father to biker bars and other places. Not only was his father involved with the biker gang but he also hired out as muscle for the local mob organization. Coleman knew even as a young boy that his father was a man not to be crossed.  
  
His mother's name was Luann. She was very beautiful, but struggled with internal demons her whole life. She had told him once that she ran away from home at age 15. To support herself, she lied about her aged and starting working as a stripper. At the strip club she met Jimmy. She said that she fell in love with him instantly. Soon she was pregnant with Coleman. At first Jimmy said he was not the type of man to settle down and wanted nothing to do with the kid... later that changed but by then it was too late for Luann. Feeling rejected his mother spiraled down into a life of drug addiction and disappointment. Fortunately, the downward spiral did not start until after Coleman was born.  
  
His earliest memories were of his mother taking him to the backroom of the strip club were she worked to wait for her as she finished her shift. Her coworkers looked out for him especially the woman who owned the club. In fact, they made sure he had plenty to eat and clothes on his back whenever Luann had a particularly bad spell. He learned early on that he could not fight his mother's demons for her. He tried and always failed. The women at the club told him that the only person who could help Luann was Luann.  
  
One night, his father showed up at their trailer house. Coleman was seven years old. From that moment on his father became a part of his life for good or bad.  
  
Unfortunately for his mother, Jimmy's involvement in his life did not translate to hers. Jimmy wanted nothing to do with a junkie and decided that his son did not need the grief either. He insistently removed Coleman from her care and refused to let Coleman see her. Coleman went to live with Jimmy's mother. His grandmother grudgingly took him in. He frequently saw his father and enjoyed spending time with him. However, he missed his mother. As a result, Coleman tried to return to his mom several times but was always stopped.  
  
Eventually, he saw her again when his father went on trial for murder. After the conviction, Luann stole him away from his grandmother who was not sad to see him go and moved them to New York City. There she died of a drug overdose. After her death, Coleman wrote to his father in prison. They kept in touch thereafter through letters and infrequent visits.  
  
He soon learned on the streets of New York that the only person who he could rely on was himself and from that day forward he decided that he would be the only person allowed to control his life. After all, the world was an unforgiving place and you had to look out for number one as his father used to say. 


	5. Intraspection

Part 6  
  
PC Bus Station  
  
It was a night for memories Coleman thought to himself as he reluctantly drove his truck down the driveway. He hated to think about the past. However, reliving it was far worse in his opinion and with Jimmy's arrival that was exactly what was happening.  
  
A smattering of rain fell from the heavens as thunder and lightening clashed and flashed across the night sky. The wipers made soft streaking sounds as they moved across the windshield of Coleman's truck. An ominous feeling ran through Coleman's body as he looked out into the night. With every flash of lightening, the feeling became more acute. Despite it, he continued to apprehensively drive to the bus depot. Jimmy was waiting. The past was returning.  
  
He never called his father anything but Jimmy out of respect for his mother. You see he blamed himself for her ultimate destruction. As a child he remembered wishing for his father's return so he could escape the burden he carried on his small shoulders. At age seven he was the adult, and his mother the child. In his idealized world, the coming of his father would bring salvation to him and his mother.  
  
One day he thought that his wish had come true. Jimmy came back. However, he soon realized the gain of a father only meant the loss of a mother.  
  
Coleman pulled the truck over as a floodgate of painful emotions threatened to break through the dam he had constructed around himself. As if sensing his torment, the heavens released a thunderous roar and a torrential downpour of rain. In a daze, he watched the windshield wipers swish back and forth across the glass. Meanwhile, mother nature continued to compose a soulful melody of beating rain and hammering thunder. Coleman blinked. He turned away from the street view ahead and looked into the rearview mirror. Instead of the present, he saw more reflections of the past.  
  
He did not see the smooth pattern of rain moving down the rear window glass but rather the tear streaked face of his mother the first time he had left her.  
  
He recalled the excitement he felt when his father arrived. Excitement quickly turned to dismay as Jimmy and Luann fought. Jimmy angrily told Luann that no son of his would live in a filthy trailer with a junkie whore for a mother. He picked Coleman up and proceeded towards his car. Luann followed crying and begging Jimmy not to take the only good thing in her life. In desperation, Luann clung to Jimmy's legs. Jimmy calmly disengaged himself from Luann's grasp while tightly holding a hysterical Coleman. The image Coleman carried with him from that day forward was his mother chasing after the care with tears streaming down her face.  
  
He always blamed himself for his mother's pain that day because he had wished for his father to come rescue him. He pleaded for his father to go back for her. Jimmy refused. Therefore, Coleman swore he would never call Jimmy father due to the guilt he felt for leaving his mother. It would be five years before he saw her again.  
  
Coleman went to live with Jimmy's mom. His grandmother was not an intentionally cruel woman just one embittered by the realities of her life. She was incapable of showing affection towards the small boy she felt obligated to raise. Moments of respite from her cynicism arrived with Jimmy's visits.  
  
Coleman began to worship Jimmy due to the laughter he brought with him when he visited. Over the next couple of years, Coleman continued to admire Jimmy but began to sense the fear men had of his father. At age ten, Coleman witnessed for the first time the violence bottled up inside of Jimmy. Thereafter, on several occasions, Coleman saw his father savagely beat men who crossed him. His father never abused him directly, but Coleman never forgot the powerful anger Jimmy carried just below the surface.  
  
On Coleman's twelve birthday, Jimmy was arrested for murder. When his father was sentenced to prison, Coleman's mother re-entered his life. She moved them to New York City to find a better life. Instead a life of misery awaited. His mother escaped into the world of drug addiction. Coleman tried to rescue her but eventually gave up. He left her for the second time at age 16. She overdosed soon after.  
  
Coleman incorporated several lessons from his childhood. First, from his father, he saw how to laugh at the world before the world laughed at you and the power of fear. Second, from his mother, he learned not to care too much because life demonstrated that caring changed nothing if someone did not want to change. Third, his grandmother taught him that life was a cosmic joke. Finally, the streets of New York instructed him on how pragmatism went a lot further than sentimentality.  
  
Coleman rubbed his face to dispel the memories. When he looked into the rearview mirror a second time, all he saw was a haunted look in his eyes. The same look he had seen in Sky's eyes. He knew in that moment that Sky had somehow slipped past his defenses to touch a part of him he had closed off years ago. It terrified him.  
  
Putting the truck into drive, Coleman pulled back onto the road. He noticed that the rain had stopped. A few minutes later he arrived at the bus depot. Jimmy stood on the curb smoking a cigarette. Upon seeing Coleman the glacier expression on Jimmy's face melted. Once Coleman was within reaching distance, Jimmy smiled and pulled him into a giant hug.  
  
Jimmy released Coleman. "Well son don't just stand there help me with my bags." The rain had stopped but the true storm was just beginning.  
  
Club 101  
  
The euphoria Sky experienced a few moments ago quickly dissipated as she entered the public area of Club 101. She immediately noticed Jax sitting at a table by the stairs with yet another beautiful woman. It hurt deeply that he preferred the company of prostitutes over her. Suddenly her hand felt bare without the weight of the rings Jax gave her. After removing the rings last week, she decided to keep them off. After all, what was done was done.  
  
Looking back on the relationship, Sky knew in her heart that it was not meant to be. On the other hand, she admitted to herself she would probably go back to Jax if he asked her. The allusions created by their relationship did not dissipate easily. In fact, Sky wanted to cling to the ideas born from what might have been in moments of weakness. Acceptance was something Sky never experienced in her life until Jax or so it seemed. The feeling of being accepted was hard to release.  
  
It seemed her life was comprised of a series of rejections from the men in her life to her family. Being who she was never seemed enough. She thought that changed upon meeting Jax.  
  
When she met Jax, Sky knew she wanted him in her life. He radiated the persona of rescuer, and Sky desired to be saved. Therefore, she manipulated circumstances to bring them together. Over several months, Sky began to enjoy the idea of becoming the woman Jax claimed she had great potential to achieve. However, that woman was an allusion.  
  
Sky began to play the part she thought he desired. Consequently, Sky felt insecure in the act and began to doubt her ability to live up to Jax's expectations. She believed that if he saw the real her he would leave. She truly wanted to change the person she had been in order to please him. Insecurity crept in and her grandfather exploited it.  
  
When Jax forgave her, married her, and made lifetime promises, Sky believed she finally found the acceptance she always craved. She deluded herself into thinking the created allusion was real. With Brenda's return, Sky learned that Jax was never completely hers. She was no longer the damsel he desired to rescue that part now belonged to Brenda. She hated Brenda for shattering her dreams.  
  
Jax almost broke her spirit when he cruelly left her for Brenda. Sky understood then that Jax never truly accepted her only the character she created. Again she experienced rejection. Jax hurtfully proclaimed that she was not worthy of his affections because of who she was. He said that he had never known her and if he had he would not have married her. As a result, she declined into a path of self destruction in which she had only recently started to ascend.  
  
The craving for a drink overwhelmed Sky. She needed to get away from the club and Jax. She walked passed his table without saying a word and exited the club. Driving rain hit her upon exit and immediately drenched her. Sky let the rain pound against her as she stood in the parking lot. Sky thought the storm outside almost matched the storm brewing within her. She had to see Coleman. He had become her anchor against the storm. Pulling the keys from her purse, Sky walked to her car. She would go to Coleman's house.  
  
Brownstone  
  
Luke followed Bobbi home after her shift. Luke knew that the recent development was difficult for his sister. After all, she partially blamed herself for Luann's pain. Moreover, Jimmy could complicate things dramatically. Luke intended to let Jimmy know that he would not allow Barbara Jean to be hurt. If Jimmy wanted retribution for being sent to prison, Luke would prevent it.  
  
"Let me get you something to drink Barbara Jean. Sit down on the sofa. I will be back in a moment." Luke guided Bobbi to the sofa before going into the kitchen for water.  
  
The torment of the past always seemed to return when life was going well Bobbi thought to herself. She did not like to recall everything that had transpired years ago. She frightened herself whenever she thought of the implications her past could have on her family today. Looking at her brother, Bobbi's mind receded into past memories.  
  
Turmoil plagued Luke and Bobbi's young lives. In fact, they did what ever was necessary to survive. Luke became embroiled in a life of crime and violence. Bobbi turned to prostitution. However, degradation did not keep them down. Spencers were a strong breed.  
  
Luke and Bobbi lost their parents early; resulting in them living with their Aunt Ruby. Ruby Anderson was a vital woman who taught them resilience. Unfortunately for Ruby, Luann never learned the lesson. After Luann had disappeared, Ruby never talked about her again. In fact, Ruby never acknowledge she had a daughter because the memories of what Luann's life had become were too difficult. Ruby protected herself by retreating into a life of denial. Luke and Bobbi never mentioned Luann to anyone because they did not want to bring more pain to Ruby.  
  
Luann was a beautiful child who smiled frequently. However, childhood bliss quickly disappeared as Luann entered her pre-teen years. Luann rebelled against her mother every way possible. She blamed Ruby for everything that happened in regards to her life. At age 15, she declared she hated her mother and left. Part of Ruby died the day Luann ran away from home.  
  
Luke discovered Luann was working at a strip club in a city about 75 miles away. He knew that Luann would run if she learned that he knew her whereabouts. Therefore, He decided to send his friend Jimmy to check on her. That ended up being a grave mistake. Time elapsed, Jimmy ensured Luke that Luann was fine. Unbeknownst to him, Luann and Jimmy began affair which resulted in Coleman. Luke regretted that he did not try to help Luann but at the time he was caught up in a personal crises of his own. Bobbi was still a child. Years later, Luann returned home. Luke had left town by that time so he was not aware of events that led up to Jimmy committing murder or Bobbi's testifying against Jimmy. For Bobbi, it seemed like the worst time in her life.  
  
Luke's gentle shake of her shoulder pulled Bobbi out of her rumination. Bobbi looked like a frightened child to Luke. All he wanted to do was protect her.  
  
Quartermaines  
  
Big Alice had received the prescription from Andy. Tonight she would drug Edward. The remaining details of the plan were ready to go.  
  
Edward hoped his plan with Faith worked. He had negotiated with her for an hour before a deal was struck. Now he looked forward to an evening drink before going to bed.  
  
Alan and Monica discussed their children. They were both very happy that Emily was home but concerned about her continued recovery. Monica voiced concerns about AJ and what he could be up to. Alan told her not to worry. Monica answered that when it came to AJ she always worried. Finally, Monica sadly mentioned how she missed Jason and hoped he was okay. Alan agreed.  
  
Emily tried to sleep but she continued to think about Zander.  
  
New York  
  
The meeting with Tracy had been very successful in his opinion. Once he told her about grandfather working with the mob to go after Ned, Tracy decided to join his effort. After all, Tracy did not want Ned to be physically harmed. She may be ruthless but she was Ned's mother. Moreover, the strategy he proposed worked towards both of their benefits. He needed to thank Sky for the information on grandfather when he got home.  
  
On the other side of town, Jax and Ned met to figure out what was causing the hindrance to their plan. Ned had asked Jax to meet him in New York because he thought his mother might behind the sabotage.  
  
Penthouse  
  
Staring out into the stormy night, a feeling of apprehension overtook Carly. She knew things were intensifying in Sonny's business. However, tonight she got the notion that things were about to dramatically change. She wished Sonny would come home soon to reassure her.  
  
Corinthos / Morgan Warehouse  
  
"Sonny, I discovered that Ned and Jax are behind the Dock Project issue we discussed last week." Jason told Sonny.  
  
"What counter measure have you taken." Sonny gruffly replied.  
  
Slightly offended at Sonny's tone of voice, Jason gave Sonny a sideway glance. "I just found out about 10 minutes ago. Counter measures will be taken in the morning."  
  
Kelly's  
  
Rick knew the time had come to make a move. He picked up the phone and dialed the Port Charles Hotel.  
  
"Hello" a female voice answered.  
  
"Faith it is time." 


	6. Introduction

Part 7  
  
Port Charles Park  
  
Zander pensively sat on a bench in the middle of the Port Charles Park. Thankfully, the rain had ceased a few moments ago; therefore, he avoided getting too wet. Earlier in the week, Emily had called to let him know that she would be returning soon. He wondered if she was back in town yet. He hoped so because he had missed her a great deal. Very few people including his father had stuck by him except for Emily. When she left town, so many things changed. He hoped that Emily's return would heal the rifts in their relationship. Looking at his watch, Zander realized how late it was. However, he was not ready to leave the solitude the park provided. Then he saw Cameron.  
  
Zander stood to leave when Cameron began approaching him from several yards away. "Zander wait! I need to talk to you." Cameron yelled as he noticed Zander getting ready to take off. Before Zander could escape, Cameron ran to within reaching distance of him.  
  
"I don't want to talk you. I think you have said everything that needs to be said. Like how the wrong son died and how you will never forgive me." Zander said in a defensive but hurt tone of voice.  
  
"Zander, I do not want to discuss our past right now. I wanted to talk to you about working with Ned Ashton. According to Alexis he is involved with the mob. I came to warn you before you get pulled back into that life. Alexis cares about what happens to you. She asked me to help you from making a mistake."  
  
"Oh Alexis cares about me. Well dad I already know about Ned. And you have had no influence over my life since you kicked me to the curb after Peter's death. So if you will excuse me, I will take my leave of you." Zander sarcastically replied.  
  
"Zander be reasonable." Cameron started to say but before he could finish Zander left.  
  
As he heard Cameron's voice trailing after him, Zander clenched his fist and hurried his step. His father always managed to bring the acute pain of Peter's death to the forefront. Zander desperately wished for forgiveness. Only Emily had given him any absolution even though he believed he did not deserve it. He needed her right now to help him through the agony of reliving his past.  
  
Cameron stared at Zander's retreating back. No matter how hard he tried to rebuild the bridge between himself and his son, he always failed. He knew that he unintentionally allowed his bitterness to destroy any reconciliation with Zander. He loved his son but he was incapable of acknowledge it to Zander. Consequently, he continued to hurt his son needlessly. Saddened, Cameron sank down upon the bench in the exact spot Zander sat just moments ago.  
  
Quartermaines  
  
Snoring heavily Edward slumped in one of the chairs in the den. Big Alice was thankful that the entire Quartermaine family had retired for the night. In addition, Reginald was out on a date with Leticia and was not expected to return any time soon. Therefore, she could easily maneuver Edward through the house to the car port outside. Luckily she had access to the wheel chair Emily used last year which would allow her to move Edward without too much hassle. Without further delay, she lifted Edward into the wheel chair and wheeled him to the car port where Andy was waiting. "I'll take it from here. Thanks Alice." Andy said after he and Big Alice placed Edward in the BMW.  
  
Penthouse  
  
Carly turned from the window when she heard Sonny enter the penthouse. Noticing her worried look he reached for her. Carly melted into his arms.  
  
"I have been worried about you Sonny, where were you?" Carly asked apprehensively.  
  
"At the warehouse with Jason. What's the matter Carly you look like you have seen a ghost?" Sonny gently asked as he cupped his hands around her face.  
  
"All night I have had a horrible feeling that something horrendous is going to happen. I can't shake this feeling Sonny. Something is not right. Call it a premonition or a sixth sense or whatever, I just know that it can't be ignored. Promise me that you will be careful. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you." Carly declared as tears leaked from her eyes.  
  
Wiping the tears from her face, Sonny responded "Don't worry Carly everything will be okay." However, a forbidding cloud still hung in the air. Carly was scared and Sonny was unsure.  
  
Port Charles Hotel  
  
Faith thought about the days events as she casually undressed. First she met with Edward to discuss Ned then with Rick to discuss Sonny. Everything was falling into place. She was not going to be small time for too much longer. Soon the Port Charles docks would be under her control and Sonny would be out of the picture. Smiling Faith picked up the phone and dialed a number. "The hit is a go."  
  
Coleman's  
  
Sky had intended to go straight to Coleman's a couple of hours ago when she had first prepared to leave Club 101. However, she noticed Jax exiting the club soon after she got into her car. She decided to follow him. She tailed him to the airport and discovered his pilot had filed a flight plan to New York.  
  
While driving around town Sky wondered why Jax would go to New York? Was it about AJ? Another woman? Family? Questions without answers kept going through her mind. After seeing Jax at Club 101 and worrying about the plan with AJ, Sky's nerves were close to the breaking point. She was emotionally wrecked from the events of the evening. Finally she decided to head towards Coleman's house.  
  
Coleman eyed Jimmy as he moved about the room. Jimmy picked up the picture sitting on the end table. It was the same picture Sky commented on a week ago. Jimmy smiled as he looked at the picture of him and Luann.  
  
"I see that you kept some mementos." Jimmy said as he showed the picture to Coleman. Coleman nodded. Replacing the picture Jimmy sat down on the sofa. "I would like a beer if you have one."  
  
"Sure. Do you want American or imported?" Coleman asked.  
  
"American. Thanks."  
  
Coleman retrieved the beer from the refrigerator and gave it to Jimmy. Before he could take a seat, the door bell rang. He went to answer the door while Jimmy thumbed through the tv guide.  
  
"Sky! What are you doing here?" Coleman nervously asked.  
  
"I had to see you." Sky responded as she pushed past Coleman. Coleman scratched his neck as he as he glanced with an uncomfortable look at Sky and Jimmy. Sky stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed Jimmy sitting on the sofa. Jimmy smiled at Sky and gave Coleman questioning look. Sky turned to Coleman.  
  
"Uh Sky, this is Jimmy. Jimmy, Sky."  
  
"I am Coleman's old man. And you are?" Jimmy asked as he stood up. Sky was shocked.  
  
"Um.Sky Quartermaine. I am a business associate of Coleman's." Coleman held his breath during the exchange unsure of what to say next. Jimmy held out his hand to Sky. Sky tentatively shook it.  
  
"Well son you are one lucky bastard to have such a beautiful associate. Here sit down Sky." Sky proceeded to sit down on the sofa. "Would you like a beer?" Sky shook her head no. Coleman was relieved that she turned down the offer of alcohol. Jimmy plopped down on the recliner while Coleman joined Sky on the sofa. Sky recalled the photograph she saw last week and realized that the picture was of a younger Jimmy.  
  
The next half hour passed awkwardly with occasional stilted conversation. Eventually, Jimmy declared that he was exhausted from his trip and retired to the guest room. Once he left, Sky questioned Coleman about his father, completely forgetting about her earlier woes. Coleman told her as little as possible.  
  
Brownstone  
  
Bobbi laid in bed worrying about Jimmy. She prayed that everything would work out. She really did not want Carly to be hurt, but she had an uneasy feeling that she would be. Luke promised to track down Jimmy and to have a discussion with him. Bobbi hoped that Luke knew what he was doing. Luke had so much on his plate right now with Jimmy and trying to get power of attorney away from Nikolas. All Bobbi could do was wait.  
  
Meanwhile, Luke constructed a plan in his mind on how to approach Jimmy. The first step would be to find him.  
  
Port Charles Park  
  
Cameron spent the night at General Hospital going over a psyche case that was emitted to the ER at 1:00AM. He wanted to take a walk through the park before heading home. During his walk, he came across a disoriented Edward in pajamas and a smoking jacket. Edward had no idea how he got to the park. Cameron took Edward to General Hospital hoping to find Alan or Monica. 


End file.
